


so thicc and delicious

by stupidsexyseguin



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Body Image, Body Worship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidsexyseguin/pseuds/stupidsexyseguin
Summary: tyler really has a thing for how built jamie benn is. unfortunately he also has a constant case of foot in mouth.





	so thicc and delicious

**Author's Note:**

> archived across from my tumblr

Tyler likes his guys big. He likes the idea that they could hold him down and do whatever they wanted to him. and as a professional hockey player, it’s surprisingly hard to find guys who are that big and strong  _and_  into that kind of thing. 

Which is why when he meets Jamie it’s like insta-crush. Dude is just so  _big_. he doesn’t throw it around, and most of the time he kind of curls in on himself to make him seem smaller than he is, but when Tyler is right next to him, he can’t help that part of his brain that notices how different they are, and how big and warm Jamie seems.

Which is how Tyler fucks everything up. He’s been in Dallas for less than a fucking week, when he lets himself into the Benn’s place (does those fuckers ever lock the door?) and freezes. They’re playing fucking mario kart and are so into it that neither of them notices Tyler standing there. staring like a goob at Jamie. Who is fucking  _thick._ like, Tyler had realised that he was big (duh), but seeing him shirtless is a whole different matter. 

and he gets that it’s fucking Dallas in summer, but did both Benn’s have to decide today was a day for no shirts? Jordie’s on the edge of the couch, muscles tensed as he clutches the controller, but Jamie,   _Jamie_ , is on his feet in a pseudo crouch, legs spread wide for balance and wide shoulders hunched as he glares at the screen. And Tyler can’t fucking stop watching the way his strong back muscles shift, his tick, toned waist. Like damn. he want’s to know what it would feel like to have all of Jamie’s weight pressing down on him. 

There’s a victorious shout from Jamie, and Jordie throws a pillow at him as he does a weird victory dance in front of the TV.

“So ‘Chubbs’ huh?” and Tyler wishes he had of kept his fucking mouth shut as two heads swivel to look at him. And he has no idea how to react to Jordie’s glare and Jamie’s blushing dismayed face. “I mean, mario kart? really guys?” He offers a silly grin, but he can tell the damage is done when Jamie mumbles something and pulls on a forgotten shirt.

 

* * *

 

So Jamie is really self conscious. which is something that Tyler doesn’t really get, because he’s never had an issue with his body (he’s fucking hot and he knows it) and when he looks at Jamie he doesn’t understand how he doesn’t realise how fucking  _gorgeous_  he is. he rarely takes his shirt off around Tyler, and when he does, Tyler has learned not to say anything and limit his pining stares to when Jamie can’t see.

So when he finally catches on to the sideways glances under droopy lashes, subtle flushes out of nowhere, and lingering touches Jamie’s been throwing his way, and kisses him running on the high of beating the Ducks at home, Tyler is careful not to push. It makes for some really frustrating moments, but he wants Jamie to feel comfortable in this. 

But he also wants to get his mouth on him- bite his abs, lick his way down and nuzzle into the girth of Jamie’s hips. He wants to grip onto Jamie’s wide shoulders and feel all that solid  _weight_  holding him down as he fucks him open- Get his nails in that soft skin and mark him up.

It comes to head one night when Jamie has Tyler pushed against a wall, bruising his lips with desperate kisses, knee shoved between Tyler’s legs that Tyler is desperately riding. His hands are wandering down Jamie’s strong back and when he reaches the hem of his soft, warn T-Shirt, he can’t help but slip his fingers underneath and feel his way up the smooth skin of Jamie’s back. He misses the way Jamie stiffens against him, just that his lips pull away, so Tyler mouths his way down Jamie’s jaw towards the thick cords of his neck.

“Segs-” Jamie’s voice is strained and Tyler smirks as he nips at Jamie’s neck.

“ _Tyler_.” and suddenly his arms are pinned to the wall beside his body and Tyler can’t stop the way he squirms and whimpers and stares up at Jamie with desperate eyes. Jamie’s flushed and has this pained look and Tyler wants to smooth the tightness form his eyes, but strong fingers tighten around his forearms when they feel him trying to move. “You know I’m-.” Jamie breaks off and starts trying to glare a hole into the wall above Tyler’s head.

“I’m not like the guys you usually hook up with.” which, no. Jamie isn’t- he’s not a one night stand. he’s going to be there when Tyler wakes up. and the day after. and they’ll get to be all disgustingly affectionate to the point that it makes Jordie nauseous. “I’m not- I know I’m not nice to look at.” His face is burning and Tyler stops squirming against his hold to stare at Jamie with eyes wide in confusion.

“What the fuck are you  _talking_  about.” Jamie still isn’t looking at him. “You’re fucking  _gorgeous_.”

“you don’t have to lie to-” and fuck that. Tyler doesn’t have to listen to this shit.

“Fuck that. do you know how long I’ve wanted to get my hands on you? Legit a week after I got to Dallas.” Jamie’s finally meeting his gaze, but he still looks unconvinced and-  _hurt_. Jesus fucking Christ. Jamie shouldn’t look like that. not because of Tyler. “You were all shirtless and sweaty and fucking  _built,_ man.”

Jamie’s still looking unconvinced.

“Like, I saw how  _strong_  and  _thick_  you were and I wanted you to hold me against a wall and fuck me silly.” Jamie looks like he’s about to interrupt so Tyler just keeps babbling about his embarrassingly x-rated crush “I wanted to bite my way down your abs and cling to your thighs while you fucked my face. Feel the way you pressed me into the mattress and held me wherever you wanted while you used me. Ride your thick- mmpf” And Jamie is finally- finally kissing him again.

When he pulls away, Tyler is dazed, wetly gasping for breath where he’s propped against the wall as Jamie leans away and hesitantly slips his shirt over his head. Tyler whimpers and unthinkingly reaches out to stroke the lightly defined abs, licking his lips as he feels them jump under his touch.

“You- you actually think i’m… hot?” Tyler grabs Jamie’s jaw in both hands and pulls him down so their noses are almost touching.

“ _Fuck. Yes_.” He wants Jamie to know how fucking much he means it. “Can I blow you now?”


End file.
